Innocent Bride
by Kagamine Micha
Summary: "Ayah dan Ibu berhutang banyak pada Tuan Irvin, Eren. Kami tidak sanggup membayarnya, jadi… Kau akan dinikahkan dengan putra Tuan Irvin, Rivaille." / "Oh, begi- WHAT THE HELL! AKU MASIH NORMAL, IBU!" / my first fanfic in this fandom, enjoy! / RnR! /
1. Un

Siang yang panas begini, Eren ingin sekali makan es krim. Ya, es krim. Es krim strawberry dengan _topping_ meises, _chocolate chip_, vla, dan wafer yang disajikan dengan gelas kristal. Uh, yang terakhir mungkin agak berlebihan. Namun pokoknya, Eren ingin makan es krim, terutama rasa strawberry.

Setelah makan es krim, Eren ingin bersantai di ranjangnya, lalu dilayani _maid-maid_ cantik nan seksi–oh, oke. Khayalan Eren mulai melenceng. Oh, Eren hanya ingin santai saja, kok. Nggak perlu pakai _maid-maid_ cantik nan seksi yang sempat mampir di alam imajinasi Eren.

"Kok ramai, sih?" tanya Eren heran begitu sampai di rumahnya.

Di depan rumahnya, terparkir sebuah mobil mewah yang pastinya tidak akan terbeli oleh Eren Jaeger meskipun sudah menabung selama delapan puluh tahun. Miris.

"Jangan-jangan… Di rumahku ada teroris! Atau jangan-jangan, ada mata-mata yang datang ke rumahku!" tebak Eren. Oh, Eren sayang, otakmu sudah terkontaminasi dengan film-film James Bond sampai-sampai kau berkhayal begitu. Ck ck ck.

Eren – dengan takut-takut – masuk ke dalam ke rumahnya sambil tengok kanan kiri. Hm… Tidak ada yang aneh. Hampir semua biasa. Ya, hampir semua. Ada satu yang tidak biasa.

"Eh? Ibu? Siapa mereka?" tanya Eren pada ibunya – Carla Jaeger. Di ruang tamu mereka, ada seorang pria berambut pirang yang terlihat agak tua tapi ganteng, bersama dua orang lain yang kelihatan seperti _bodyguard_.

Carla tersenyum pada Eren. "Sapa dulu tamu-tamu kita, Eren. Setelah itu, ganti bajumu dan duduk di sini. Ada yang harus dibicarakan."

Eren mengernyit. Namun ia melakukan apa yang disuruh ibunya dengan patuh. Eren memang anak sholeh yang sayang orang tua. Oleh karena itu, Len punya motto bahwa ia harus mematuhi semua perintah orang tuanya. Semua.

"Euh, jadi apa yang ingin dibicarakan, Bu?" tanya Eren setelah ia selesai melakukan tugas-tugas dari ibunya.

"Begini, Eren…" Carla menghela napas. "Ayah dan Ibu berhutang banyak pada Tuan Irvin –pria yang ada disampingmu ini. Kami tidak sanggup membayarnya, jadi…"

"Jadi?" Eren menanti kalimat Ibunya dengan tidak sabaran. Pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana. Jangan-jangan dia mau dijual! Oh, Ibu! Jangan jual anakmu yang tersayang, Ibu!

"Jadi… Kau akan dinikahkan dengan Rivaille, anak Tuan Irvin."

Hening.

"…"

"…"

"Eren?"

"**DINIKAHKAN**?!"

"Jangan berteriak, Eren! Tidak sopan!" hardik Carla.

"Tapi, Bu! Dinikahkan? Aku bahkan baru enam belas tahun! Ini melanggar hak asasi anak!" protes Eren.

"Ibu tahu, Eren. Tapi ini kesepakatan Ibu dengan Tuan Irvin. Jika kau tidak mau menikah…" Carla terdiam sebentar. "Ayah akan dipenjara."

"**DIPENJARA**?!" teriak Eren, lagi.

"Eren!" bentak Carla. "Tolong, Eren. Sekali saja, Ibu mohon kau mau dinikahkan dengan Rivaille. Kau mau kan membahagiakan Ibu?"

Eren diam. Melihat wajah Ibunya yang memelas dan tidak berdaya membuat Eren iba dan ingin menolong nggak usah dinikahin juga, kan? Eren kan masih enam belas tahun, dia sama sekali nggak pernah mikir untuk nikah. Pacaran aja belum. Dia nggak mau nikah sekarang. Nggak!

Tapi Eren kasihan juga kalau Ayahnya dipenjara. Gimana nasib Ibunya? Masa iya Carla harus membanting tulang dua kali lipat? Kasihan, ah. Eren nggak mau. Eren berpikir sejenak. Dia menimang-nimang mana yang harus dia pilih.

"Um…"

"Bagaimana, Eren?" tanya Irvin. "Tenanglah. Rivaille baik, kok! Dia anak yang manis, kalian pasti cocok."

"Eren, Ibu mohon…" mohon Carla. "Demi ayah dan ibu…"

"Eh…"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal selama sebulan dulu di _mansion_ bersama Rivaille? Nanti, kau bisa dekat dulu dengan Rivaille. Setelah siap, baru kalian menikah. Bagaimana?" tawar Irvin.

"Uhm… Baiklah?" Eren menyetujui, dengan nada yang lebih terdengar seperti bertanya.

Irvin dan Carla tersenyum puas.

"Tapi, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya, Eren?"

"Rivaille itu… cewek, kan? Kok namanya kayak cowok?"

"Dia itu cowok, Eren."

"Oh, begi–**WHAT THE HELL**?! **AKU MASIH NORMAL**!"

* * *

**Innocent Bridge © Kusanagi Mikan**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Demi Tuhan, Eren, bisakah kau berhenti berteriak spontan seperti itu?" Carla menegur Eren ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil Irvin.

Yup, benar! Sekarang, Eren, Carla, dan Irvin akan pergi ke _mansion_ Smith untuk mengantarkan Eren bertemu dengan–ehm–calon suaminya. Carla terlihat cemas soal sikap Eren yang jauh dari kata sopan–blak-blakan dan seenaknya sendiri. Apalagi sejak insiden '3 kali teriak' tadi.

"Itu reaksi yang normal, Bu!" bela Eren. "Siapa juga yang tidak akan begitu ketika mendengar mereka akan dinikahkan dengan–sesama jenis?"

"Aku tahu itu," desah Carla. "Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku tidak mau Grisha dipenjara."

"Aku juga tidak mau, Bu! Tapi aku kan bisa kerja untuk melunasi hutang, kan?"

"Kau mau kerja sampai berapa puluh tahun, Eren?"

_Checkmate_

Eren tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Ibunya benar. Dia mau kerja sampai kapan agar bisa melunasi hutang ayah ibunya? Mungkin sampai dia mati pun hutangnya tidak akan lunas. Kalian mau tahu berapa hutangnya? Aku tidak akan menyebutkan nominalnya. Tapi hutang itu bisa untuk membeli dua mobil mewah, dan satu rumah beserta kolam renangnya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa meminjam sebesar itu? Dan tidak memberitahuku?" tuduh Eren.

"Apa boleh buat, Eren. Ayahmu gila judi, dan dia selalu kalah. Kalau aku tidak mencarikannya pinjaman, dia akan mengamuk. Dan alasanku tidak memberitahumu, adalah aku tidak ingin sekolahmu terganggu," jelas Carla. "Kami tidak bisa melunasinya. Jadi, satu-satunya cara ya, menikahkanmu dengan putra Tuan Irvin."

Eren terdiam. Pikirannya campur aduk. Dia syok, juga kesal dan sedih. Eren tidak mau menikah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada ayahnya dipenjara, semuanya malah akan bertambah sulit. Eren tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Jadi… Ia setuju saja dinikahkan. Masa bodo deh.

"Carla? Eren? Kita sudah sampai." Suara Irvin membuyarkan lamunan Eren dan Carla. Ibu dan anak itu buru-buru turun dari mobil.

Mereka ternganga melihat _mansion_ Smith yang menjulang megah di hadapan mereka. _Mansion_ Smith sangat besar dan mewah. Halamannya luas, ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga. Entah berapa hektar luas _mansion_ Smith ini, Eren tidak mau dan tidak bisa menghitungnya.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Irvin ramah.

"Kupikir aku akan langsung pulang saja," ucap Carla, membuat Eren ternganga dibuatnya. "Tuan Irvin, terima kasih dan maaf telah merepotkanmu. Eren, jaga sikap dan dirimu baik-baik. Oke?"

Eren mengangguk. "Ya, Bu."

"Bagus," senyum Carla senang. "Aku pulang dulu, Eren."

Carla masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan Eren membalasnya. Eren menghela napas. Mulai hari ini… Dia akan tidur tanpa dongeng Ibunya. Hh, akhirnya saat ini tiba juga. Berat sekali rasanya Eren tidur sendiri tanpa Carla.

"Eren, ayo masuk," ajak Irvin – lagi.

"Ah, iya!" Eren mengangguk dan berlari-lari kecil menyusul Irvin yang sudah ada di dalam gerbang.

Eren melangkahkan kakinya dengan takjub begitu memasuki halaman _mansion_ Smith. Satu yang menggambarkan mansion Smith : Luar biasa! Ah, tidak. Diluar luar biasa!

"Um… Tuan Irvin?" panggil Eren pelan.

"Irvin saja," senyum Irvin. "Tidak usah kaku begitu. Bagaimana pun juga kau akan jadi menantuku. Ya, kan?"

"Eh…" Eren salting. "Um, ya. Aku ingin tanya bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Aku kan masih sekolah."

"Kau akan sekolah seperti biasa, Eren."

"Hah?"

"Iya. Tenang saja. Walaupun kau dan Rivaille sudah menikah, jalani saja hari seperti biasa! Maksudku, tidak usah canggung atau bagaimana."

"Oh…" Eren mengangguk-angguk, mengerti dan tidak mengerti disaat bersamaan.

Tidak terasa, mereka sudah berada di depan pintu utama _mansion _Smith. Irvin membuka pintu dan masuk dengan Eren mengekori di belakang. Eren menatap takjub interior _mansion_ Smith. Simpel tapi berkelas.

"Kau mau langsung bertemu Rivaille, atau istirahat dulu?" tanya Irvin.

"Eh? Itu sih terserah Irvin saja, hehe." Eren nyengir, canggung.

Irvin mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, kupikir lebih baik jika kau langsung bertemu Rivaille, baru istirahat. Tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Tidak, kok."

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku ke kantor Rivaille. Ayo!"

Ehm, jujur saja, ajakan Irvin seperti ajakan om-om mesum nan pedofil kepada anak dibawah umur. Tapi dia memang sudah om-om, ya? Walau nggak pake mesum dan pedofil, sih. Eren sih ikut saja. Dia masih canggung, sangat canggung. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Eren jadi kangen Ibunya. Cup cup cup, sabar ya Eren. Nanti juga kau ketemu lagi sama Ibumu, kok.

"Rivaille, Eren sudah datang." Irvin mengetuk sebuah pintu. Tidak lama, pintu terbuka.

Eren menatap orang yang membuka pintunya dengan deg-degan. Orang itu berambut hitam, bermata kecil, raut wajah datar seperti teflon, dan uhuk–pendek. Walau pendek, orang itu terlihat agak seram. Auranya sama sekali tidak mengenakan. Eren merinding melihat orang itu.

"Nah, Rivaille, ini Eren." Irvin menepuk pundak Eren.

Orang itu–Rivaille–menatap Eren tajam. "Jadi, dia yang akan dinikahkan denganku?"

"Ya."

"Dekil."

_JLEB!_

Satu kata itu sukses membuat Eren mencelos. Apa katanya tadi? Dekil? Ya ampun, Eren dekil darimananya, sih? Memang ya, Eren sedikit 'coklat'. Tapi dia kan sudah mandi sejak seminggu yang lalu! Masa masih dibilang dekil?

"Rivaille, jangan berkata begitu, dong!" tegur Irvin.

"Dia juga bau." Rivaille mengernyit. "Aku mau dia mandi dulu sebelum masuk ke kantorku. Aku tidak mau dia membawa kuman ketika masuk ke kantorku."

_Jleb_, sekali lagi, _jleb_

Eren ternganga mendengar komentar Rivaille tentang dirinya. Apalagi kalimat terakhir itu. Betul-betul bikin hati Eren hancur, kawan-kawan. Batin Eren, _orang ini menyebalkan sekali! Emangnya dia sendiri nggak ada kumannya apa?_

"Tapi, Rivaille-"

"Tidak, Irvin. Bersihkan dia dulu, baru boleh masuk ke kantorku."

_BRAK!_

Pintu ditutup dengan kasar. Eren menatap pintu di hadapannya dengan tatapan 'awas-akan-kuhajar-kau-kuntet!'. Irvin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu berucap ;

"Maaf soal sikapnya, Rivaille. Dia memang seperti itu. Nah, kalau begitu, sekarang kau ke kamarmu dan mandi saja, ya? Akan kusuruh Armin mengantarkanmu."

Eren diam saja, padahal hatinya sedang menangis meraung-raung akibat perkataan Rivaille yang benar-benar kejam diluar hati nurani. Diam-diam, Eren bergidik ngeri karena harus menikah dengan orang seperti Rivaille.

'_Mending aku nikah sama Asami Shimoda, deh_!' batin Eren. Yee, itu sih emang cantik, mas.

"Armin!" panggil Irvin.

Nggak lama kemudian, datang seorang cowok manis berambut pirang yang memakai pakaian _maid_. Wih, canggih, ya? Tinggal panggil langsung dateng. Irvin beli dimana, ya? Saya jadi pengen beli juga, nih.

"Iya, Tuan?"

Ya ampun! Suaranya pun lembut bagaikan malaikat! Saya beneran mau beli, nih! Udah canggih, manis, menggairahkan pula! Mas Irvin, Mas Irvin, beli Armin dimana, sih? Kasih tau dong, Mas!

"Antar Eren ke kamarnya. Kau sudah tahu kan dimana kamarnya?"

"Iya, Tuan!" angguk Armin.

Ih, tuh, kan! Serba tahu, lagi! Padahal kan Irvin cuma bilang gitu doang, ehh dia udah tahu dimana kamar Eren. Beneran deh, lebih canggih dari Doraemon! Irvin, kasih tau saya dong dimana belinya!

Eh? Di Tanah Abang? Ya udah, ntar saya ke Tanah Abang buat nyari Armin. Semoga aja stoknya masih ada. Fufufu~

"Nah, Eren, kau ikut Armin, ya."

"Iya." Eren ngangguk.

"Ayo Tuan, saya antarkan," kata Armin.

Eren _blushing_ sesaat ngeliat kemanisan Armin. "Eh, iya, ayo ayo!"

* * *

"Disini kamar Tuan."

"Wah…" Eren memperhatikan kamarnya dengan takjub. Keren banget, sob! Luasnya kayak ruangan kelas, lebih malah. Lantainya dari kayu dan dilapisi karpet beludru. _Wallpaper_-nya bisa milih sendiri, di program pake komputer. Ada AC-nya. Terus fasilitasnya itu lho… Mantab gan!

Ada ranjang _size_ apa tuh pokoknya yang muat dua orang. Di samping ranjang, ada lemari pakaian yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Di depan ranjang, ada rak dan televisi. Digabungin jadi rak televisi. Ada kamar mandinya juga yang nggak nanggung luasnya. Komplit deh pokoknya!

"Tuan mandi dulu, ya. Saya siapkan bajunya," kata Armin.

"Baiklah!" Eren ngangguk dengan semangat. "Makasih A – eh siapa namamu tadi?"

"Armin," jawab Armin sembari senyum. Njir, lama-lama gue culik juga lu saking manisnya.

"Oh. Namaku Eren!" Eren ngenalin diri. "Salam kenal!"

"Salam kenal, Tuan."

"Jangan panggil tuan! Panggil aja Eren, kita kan sahabat, iya nggak?" ucap Eren sok kenal sok deket. Sahabat? Sejak kapan, Ren? Baru juga kenal.

"E-Eh iya…" Armin terpaksa ngangguk.

"Yosh! Aku mandi dulu, Armin!" Eren nyambar handuk yang disiapin Armin, trus mandi. Jujur ya, kata-kata Eren kayak kata-kata suami pada istrinya, ya.

Armin _blushing_. "Dia… keren banget."

Demi pohon duren berbuah simanalagi, fokus Kan, fokus, ini RiRen, bukan ArminEren!

Yah, selagi nungguin Eren mandi, kita liat aja deh keadaan Rivaille di kantornya.

_Check it out!_

* * *

Rivaille bersandar di kursinya sambil menyesap teh _chamomile_ buatan Christa, _maid _di _mansion_ Smith. Lelaki beriris kelabu itu lalu meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja dengan hati-hati, lalu menghela napas perlahan.

"Eren, ya?" gumamnya. "Aku… benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan mata _emerald_ itu."

Ohoho, Rivaille, apakah kau merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Mata _emerald_ itu benar-benar… jelek."

… kurasa tidak.

"Tapi dia menarik," gumamnya lagi. "Sangat polos."

Iya, Rivaille. Eren itu polos, jadi tolong kau ambil kepolosannya, ya?

"Hh…" Rivaille menghela napas. Ia memandang keluar jendela, menatap rumpun _primrose_ dan _amarilys_ yang bermekaran di depan jendela kantornya.

Yah… Mungkin dia lagi galau. Biarkan saja. Kita kembali ke Eren!

* * *

Selesai mandi, Eren mengenakan baju yang telah disiapkan Armin untuknya. Armin sendiri sudah tidak ada di kamarnya, mungkin dipanggil Irvin. Ah, biarkan saja, deh.

"Aku sudah boleh ke kantornya belum, ya? Aku kan sudah bersih," tanya Eren pada dirinya sendiri.

"E-Eren!" Armin membuka pintu kamar Eren tanpa permisi.

"Iya, Armin?"

"K-Kau disuruh ke kantor Rivaille sekarang," ujar Armin. "Irvin yang menyuruh."

"Oh…" Eren ngangguk. "Baiklah! Dan Armin, boleh antarkan aku? Aku lupa jalannya."

"Iya, mari saya antarkan."

Eren dan Armin pun berjalan ke kantor Rivaille. Selama perjalanan, Armin tampak gelisah. Ia berulang kali meremas rok _maid_-nya. Eren nampaknya menyadari kegelisahan Armin.

"Armin, kau kenapa?" tanya Eren heran.

"S-Saya khawatir, Tuan! Katanya kan, Tuan akan dinikahkan dengan Tuan Muda Rivaille. Saya… Saya khawatir!" jawab Armin.

"Heh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tuan Muda Rivaille kan… kejam."

"EH? Apa?!" Eren melotot ala sinetron.

"Iya. Dia nggak segan memberi hukuman pada orang yang membuatnya kesal. Terus, Tuan Muda Rivaille juga maniak kebersihan dan akan marah besar pada orang yang mengotori kantornya," cerita Armin. "Tuan Muda orangnya tegaan."

Eren membeku. Oke, oke. Dia mungkin tahu soal maniak kebersihannya Rivaille, kelihatan dari pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Rivaille. Mungkin Rivaille sensitif soal itu, jadinya ngomong kejam ke Eren. Tapi Eren nggak tahu kalau Rivaille tegaan dan kejam.

Ketika tahu… Whoa, rasanya kayak tersambar petir.

Habis, Rivaille kan, orang yang akan menikah dengan Eren.

"T-Tuan?" panggil Armin takut-takut.

"Armin! Sudah kubilang panggil aku Eren!" decak Eren. "Sudahlah, aku nggak apa-apa, kok. Tenang aja."

Armin diam, tapi kayaknya dia nggak begitu khawatir lagi. Nggak lama kemudian, Eren dan Armin sampai di kantornya Rivaille. Armin langsung kabur, takut katanya. Emangnya Rivaille seseram apa sih sampe Armin takut? Eren nggak ngerti. Rasanya tadi Rivaille nggak seram-seram banget.

"Um, Rivaille, ini aku." Eren mengetuk pintu.

Pintu terbuka. Baru saja Eren mau masuk, mukanya sudah dilempar kemoceng duluan. Pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan si kontet.

"Kau sudah bersih?" tanya Rivaille curiga.

"Iyaaaa! Ngapain sih lempar aku pake kemoceng?" protes Eren.

"Aku hanya khawatir kau masih berkuman, bocah."

Eren merengut kesal. Dasar si kontet ini! Benar-benar keterlaluan!

"Ngapain kau diam di pintu? Ayo masuk!" ajak–atau lebih tepatnya–perintah Rivaille ketus.

Si pemuda bermata hijau masuk dengan takut-takut ke dalam kantor Rivaille. Takutnya disambit kemoceng lagi.

"Hm…" Rivaille memperhatikan Eren dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Jadi kau yang akan menikah denganku, bocah?"

_Udah tau masih nanya!_ gerutu Eren di dalam hati. "I-Iya!"

"Heh, dengar ya, bocah. Kau menikah denganku karena orang tuamu tidak bisa membayar hutang. Jadi jangan harap aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

_Ngek_. Eren sekarang ngerti kenapa Armin bilang Rivaille itu kejam.

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti!"

"Disini, kau juga harus melakukan pekerjaan. Membersihkan kantorku, membantuku menyelesaikan berkas perusahaan, dan…" Rivaille diam. Seringaian terukir di wajahnya. Ia maju mendekati Eren, kemudian berjinjit dan berbisik di telinga Eren. "… melayaniku."

_DEG!_

Ini omes beneran, OMES! Eren bergidik begitu merasakan napas Rivaille menggelitik lehernya. Rivaille mundur perlahan, helaian hitamnya bersentuhan dengan pipi Eren, menimbulkan sensasi geli yang aneh.

"Jadi, siap-siap saja, bocah," seringai Rivaille.

_Gulp_

Eren menelan ludah. Hidup baru untuk Eren Jaeger telah dimulai!

**To Be Contiuned**

* * *

**A/N :**

Halo~ Saya author newbie di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin, salam kenal! *membungkuk*

Oh, _well_, fic macam apa ini? Saya sendiri heran saya bikin fic model begini. Dan, apa ada yang familiar dengan judulnya? Hmm?

Ya, sekedar info, judul dan ide cerita saya ambil dari komik 'Innocent Bridge' karya Kayoru. Ehm, Kayoru-sensei, saya pinjem judul dan idenya ya /slap/

Tenang. Saya ga contoh semua, kok. Saya cuma ambil awalannya aja tentang cewek yang dinikahkan karena ga bisa bayar hutang. Itu aja yang saya ambil untuk ide cerita. Seterusnya sih, murni ide saya sendiri. Lagian, saya ga pernah baca Innocent Bridge, cuma liat sinopsisnya aja di gramed, ga beli /ga punya modal/

Dan, sekian, jika ada kesalahan kata, mohon maaf. Dan bila ada kritik, saran, maupun review saya terima dengan senang hati! Dan untuk yang membaca ini, terima kasih! Siapapun!

Sekali lagi,

Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak!


	2. Deux

"Hoahm… Jam berapa ini?" Eren mengeliat. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, tapi silau karena sinar matahari yang menyusup lewat jendela yang gordennya hanya ditutup setengah.

_'__Eh? Ini kamar siapa? Rasanya bukan kamarku_…' batin Eren heran.

Interiornya berbeda, ini bukan kamar Eren. Kamar ini lebih… bercahaya? Ya, seperti itulah. Lebih bercahaya dan bersih, kinclong.

Eren menengok ke kanannya. Wajahnya langsung berubah horror melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya. Rambut hitam, badan 160cm, alis yang berkerut bahkan ketika sedang tidur.

Rivaille.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

* * *

**Innocent Bridge © Kusanagi Mikan**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_BRUK!_

Sekali tendangan, Eren menggiring Rivaille untuk mencium lantai layaknya gadis muda yang menemukan om-om disampingnya saat ia baru bangun tidur. Rivaille mengerang kesakitan. Wajar saja, sih. Wajah Rivaille langsung menghantam lantai ketika ditendang Eren.

"Apa… **APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI**?!" tuntut Eren tiga oktaf lebih tinggi sehingga suaranya jadi mirip dengan _fangirl_ yang mengejar idolanya.

"Ini kamarku, bocah." Rivaille bangun dan menatap Eren tajam. "Tidak seharusnya kau menendang tuan kamar sampai mencium lantai. Mana etikamu? Tidak sopan sekali."

"Tapi… itu kan gara-gara kau juga! Kenapa aku bisa di kamarmu?! Dan kau ada disampingku?! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam?!" tanya Eren. "Jangan-jangan… Kau mengambil keperjakaanku! Tidaaaaaaakk! Keperjakaanku!" raung Eren histeris.

Empat siku-siku muncul di sudut dahi Rivaille. "Makhluk satu ini…" Rivaille menggeram kesal.

Rivaille naik ke kasurnya, kemudian membekap mulut Eren yang sedari tadi meraung histeris tidak karuan. Si _raven_ lalu menindih Eren dengan kondisi mulut Eren yang masih dibekap. Eren membelalak. Pipinya memerah, entah malu atau marah. Eren meronta-ronta, tapi percuma saja. Tenaga Rivaille jauh lebih kuat dibanding Eren.

"Dengar ya, bocah." Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengambil keperjakaanmu. Biar kuceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin."

.

_Flashback_

.

Eren merinding di tempatnya. Makhluk di depannya ini… sadis-sadis mesum! Kecil-kecil cabe rawit! Rivaille menyeringai melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah Eren. Sangat manis dan polos. Akan sangat asyik untuk menggoda cowok semacam Eren.

"Kau tahu, bocah…" Rivaille mendekat, lagi. Ia membelai surai cokelat Eren dengan lembut, tapi sedetik kemudian ia menjambaknya, membawa Eren untuk menunduk menatapnya. "Aku sebal dengan tinggi badanmu."

Eren nyaris terkikik geli, kalau saja Rivaille tidak melanjutkannya. "Aku jadi harus berjinjit untuk menciummu."

_Jder_

Sialan.

"E-Eh?!" Eren melotot. "M-m-menciumku?!"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kaget?" Rivaille memiringkan kepalanya.

"T-Tapi kan…"

"Tapi apa, hm?" Iris kelabu Rivaille menatapnya dengan tatapan… ehm, mesum? Jari jemari Rivaille dengan isengnya mengelus-elus punggung Eren, membuat remaja beriris hijau itu menggidik ngeri.

"**TAPI KITA KAN BELUM RESMI**! **KITA BELUM NIKAH**!" jerit Eren sambil mendorong Rivaille menjauh darinya.

Oh, Eren, kamu memang benar-benar anak alim, nak. Mama Carla pasti bangga sama kamu.

Rivaille menatap Eren garang. Seumur-umur, baru ada yang berani mendorongnya kayak gitu. Biasanya kan, dia berbuat apa saja nggak ada yang ngelarang. Bebas. Mau mencium siapa kek, mau perkosa siapa, nggak ada yang larang atau nolak!

Dan sekarang, bocah yang baru saja dikenalnya ini berani mendorongnya? Berani sekali dia!

"Berani sekali kau melawanku, bocah. Apa kau tahu siapa dirimu?" gertak Rivaille.

"Iya iya! Aku tahu orang tuaku punya hutang banyak pada keluargamu! Tapi kan, kita hanya disuruh nikah, bukan melayani nafsu bejatmu sebelum menikah!"

Angin berhembus.

Daun berguguran.

Rivaille cengo.

Jangkrik tidak berbunyi

Oke, abaikan saja naskah mubazir diatas. Kita fokus pada Rivaille dan Eren yang saling tatap-tatapan. Eren, memasang wajah keras seolah berkata 'belum-nikah-jangan-pegang-pegang!'. Rivaille, masang wajah datar cengo seolah berkata 'ini-anak-alim-banget!'

"Ehm." Rivaille berdehem, mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang ini. "Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang bahwa kau harus melayaniku, bocah?"

"Iya, tapi aku nggak mau!" tolak Eren.

"Harus mau."

"Nggak!"

"Kau mau ayahmu dipenjara?" tantang Rivaille, seringai licik menghiasi wajah tampannya.

_Jleb_

Kampret memang si kuntet satu ini.

"E-Eh! Kok ancemannya gitu sih!" protes Eren. "Dasar kuntet licik!"

_Ctik!_

Empat siku-siku muncul di sudut kepala Rivaille karena omongan Eren yang sama sekali nggak bisa dijaga. Yang soal licik sih, Rivaille masih bisa terima. Tapi kalau yang kuntet… Rivaille marah besar. Enak saja kekurangannya diejek-ejek!

Eren yang merasakan aura kemarahan dari Rivaille, buru-buru berlari ke pintu, mau keluar. Dia tidak mau harus berhadapan dengan Rivaille yang sekilas mirip dengan iblis kuntet. Bisa-bisa, bukannya jadi menikah, malah jadi menu makan malam.

"Mau kemana kau, bocah?" Rivaille menjambak rambut Eren dari belakang ketika si remaja bermata hijau itu mau membuka pintu. "Kau belum kubolehkan pergi. Sopan sekali."

"Lepaskan!" ronta Eren. "Aku mau ketemu sama Ibuku! Aku nggak mau nikah!"

"Kau mau ayahmu dipenjara, heh?" Sekali tarikan, Rivaille membuat Eren terhempas di lantai, nyaris menabrak meja. "Kita sudah terikat perjanjian, Jaeger."

"Masa bodoh! Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak mau melayani makhluk kuntet mesum sepertimu!" Eren melompat ke jendela yang tertutup. Baru saja dia mau membuka jendelanya dan kabur, tangan kekar Rivaille sudah mencengkram bajunya dan melemparnya ke tembok.

Ck, Rivaille, kau sadar nggak sih tindakanmu itu sudah masuk ke dalam KDRT?

Terdengar bunyi benturan yang lumayan keras ketika tubuh Eren menghantam dinding, disusul pekikan kesakitan Eren. Rivaille berjalan mendekati Eren dengan wajah datar. Eren sekarang terkulai lemas di lantai–sepertinya ia pingsan. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hati Rivaille saat lelaki _raven_ itu mendapati darah di dahi Eren akibat benturan tadi.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu keras," gumam Rivaille. "Kuharap dia tidak gegar otak."

Rivaille merogoh sakunya, kemudian mengeluarkan sapu tangan hijau miliknya. Dibersihkan darah di dahi Eren dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu, Rivaille mengambil kotak obat yang ada di laci mejanya. Masih dengan hati-hati, Rivaille mengobati luka di dahi Eren, lalu memplester kapas di lukanya agar tidak infeksi.

Berlebihan?

Hm, Rivaille memang seperti itu. Dia selalu mengobati luka dengan hati-hati dan telaten–kepada siapapun. Ayah kandung Rivaille adalah seorang dokter ternama, sedangkan ibu kandungnya adalah suster, jadi pantas saja kalau Rivaille seperti itu.

"Hh, dia merepotkan," keluh Rivaille. Ia menggendong Eren ala _bridal_, lalu berjalan keluar kantornya. Dia berharap tidak bertemu Hanji yang pasti heboh melihat Rivaille menggendong Eren yang pingsan. Ambigu soalnya.

Rivaille menyusuri lorong panjang. Ia bukan mau ke kamar Eren, tapi ke kamarnya. Kamarnya ada disamping kamar Eren, sengaja, Rivaille yang memintanya pada Irvin. Dan, ehm, sebetulnya Rivaille sendiri yang mendesain interior kamar Eren. Menurutnya Eren pasti menyukai desainnya. Dan, voila! Betul saja, Eren menyukainya. Malah sangat menyukainya.

Rivaille cukup bangga dan senang akan itu, tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Dasar tsundere.

Si _raven_ masuk ke kamarnya, menutup pintunya, lalu membaringkan Eren dengan hati-hati di kasurnya seolah-olah Eren adalah boneka kaca. Iris kelabunya menatap Eren dengan tatapan… menyesal? Bisa ditafsirkan begitu.

"Maaf…" Rivaille membelai lembut pipi Eren. "Maaf telah membuatmu kehilangan masa SMA-mu yang normal. Maaf, Eren…"

Ah… Ternyata dibalik topeng datarmu, kau adalah seorang yang lembut ya, Rivaille?

.

_End of Flashback_

.

"Aku menarikmu hingga kau menabrak tembok dan pingsan. Jadi terpaksa kau kubawa kesini. Huh, merepotkan." Rivaille menyudahi ceritanya. Tentu saja Rivaille tidak menceritakan bagian ia mengobati Eren dan meminta maaf padanya. Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya?

Rivaille lalu membuka bekapan tangannya. Ia masih menindih Eren yang wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Dan sekarang, aku minta jatah ciumanku yang kemarin," seringai Rivaille mesum.

"Ap-" Ucapan Eren terputus karena bibir Rivaille sudah menempel pada bibir perawannya.

Ah, bukan, ini bukan ciuman yang kasar. Ini ciuman lembut–karena Rivaille tahu ini pertama kalinya Eren berciuman. Dilumatnya bibir Eren dengan lembut dan sedikit agresif, membuat Eren sedikit terengah-engah. Tapi… Eren menyukai ini. Rasanya hangat, lembut, dan… penuh kasih sayang?

Entahlah. Sulit dideskripsikan.

Jantung Eren berdegup kencang, sangat kencang. Wajahnya merah tidak karuan. Perlahan, Rivaille mulai agresif. Lidahnya mulai ikut bermain dalam ciuman mereka. Dan disaat itu –

"Rivaille, saatnya sarapan!"

– makhluk sialan bernama Hanji Zoe membuka pintu dan memutus ciuman mereka.

"Kyaaaaaaaa~!" Hanji memekik girang. "Kalian mesra sekali! Sudah kuduga kalian cocok~"

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, mata empat," desis Rivaille dingin. "Aku hanya memberinya 'permulaan' agar dia tidak kaget dengan apa yang akan kulakukan padanya nanti."

Seketika itu juga, Eren Jaeger merinding membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Rivaille padanya.

"Ohoho~ Benarkah?" Hanji mengerling. "Aku tidak percaya~"

"Sudahlah! Cepat pergi, aku dan Eren akan menyusul!" usir Rivaille galak.

"Ah~ Kau ini galak sekali! Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Jangan bikin Eren hamil sebelum waktunya ya, Rivaille~"

"Makhluk sialan," umpat Rivaille.

Sementara itu, masih di posisi terbaringnya, Eren membelalakan matanya. Rivaille tadi… memanggilnya Eren? Dan… ciuman tadi… itu… ciuman pertama Eren. Diambil oleh Rivaille begitu saja, oleh ciuman hangat yang membuat Eren terbuai untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau berwajah bodoh seperti itu?" tanya Rivaille datar. "Bereskan kasurku."

"Apa?!"

"Ingat, Eren, kau akan menikah denganku. Sebaiknya kau belajar dulu bagaimana caranya menjadi istri yang baik."

Dan jantung Eren pun berdegup semakin kencang saat Rivaille memanggil namanya. Apalagi saat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

"B-Baik…" angguk Eren patuh, layaknya anak anjing pada tuannya.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu. Setelah membereskan kasurku, siapkan bajuku, lalu mandi," perintah Rivaille.

"Baik!"

Rivaille menyeringai. Si pemuda beriris kelabu itu lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk. Jangan tanya padaku kapan ia mengambil handuknya.

"Manis juga…" Rivaille menjilat bibirnya. "Aku tidak sabar merasakan tubuh manisnya."

.

Sementara itu, Eren.

"Ukh! Seenaknya saja dia menyuruh-nyuruhku! Memang dia pikir aku pembantunya apa?!" omel Eren sambil membereskan kasur Rivaille. "Tapi dia ganteng juga sih, dan tadi ciumannya… Ahh! Konyol!" Eren geleng-geleng kepala. "Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta sama makhluk kuntet mesum kayak dia! Nggak mungkin!"

Ah, benarkah, Eren?

Kita lihat saja nanti, bagaimanapun juga ini baru permulaan, Eren.

**To Be Contiuned**

* * *

**A/N :**

Ahahaah! *ketawa nista* Apa yang saya ketik? Benar-benar absurd! Apalagi di bagian ciuman itu, hadeh…

Saya mohon maaf kalau chapter ini tidak memuaskan, terutama di bagian ciumannya. Karena jujur saja, saya ini nggak pandai bikin adegan ciuman. Saya bisanya ciuman simpel aja. Tapi demi memenuhi hasrat mesum para pembaca *disambit* saya menulis ciuman ini. Yah, chap-chap depan saya belajar ciuman yang lebih hot, deh XD

Ya, mohon maaf lagi kalau pendek dan update-nya lama. Maklum aja, meski pun liburan, saya tetap sibuk *cari alesan* Dan saya targetin banget harus selesai hari ini, khusus buat ultahnya Rivaille ^^

Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu, Rivaille!

Ah, _well_, saya mau bales review dulu! Arigatou untuk para readers dan reviewers sekalian

**[Chijou Akami]** Ahaha, terima kasih telah menyukai saya /salah/ Pst, adegan itu salah satu favorit saya lho | **[ .9]** Wah, terima kasih ^^ Nih udah update~ | **[LalaNur Aprilia]** Wow, anda anak alim rupanya /jder/ Yo, arigatou ^^ | **[ .165] **Ahaha, terima kasih untuk kritikannya. Saya emang suka mubazir sama deskripsi & sering pake bahasa informal. Semoga chapter ini nggak begitu informal & mubazir ya ^^ | **[BlueBubbleBoom]** Haha, saya nggak terlalu nistain Armin, kan? xD. Udah update nih. | **[hollow concrete]** Jangan ah, ntar Armin nangis lho xD *sendirinya nistain armin* | **[Billaster]** Oke, udah update ^^ | **[Harumi Ryosei]** Ahaha iya iya, saya nggak janji lho bakal ada lemon dan hot. Tapi akan saya usahakan ^^ | **[digimonfan4ever101]** Wookeh saya usahain update cepet, oh iya ini udah termasuk cepet belum? | **[ .3] **Udah update ^^ Silahkan dinikmati~ | **[ChiNekoKagamine] **Ah? Fic saya lucu? Baguslah, tapi kayaknya chap ini nggak lucu /jder/ | **[Hikari shinji]** ahaha bukan lemon lho xD Udah update ^^ | **[syalala uyee] **ahaha oke oke, ini nggak terlalu lama, kan? | **[kim Arlein 17] **Itu liat saja nanti ^^ | **[Hiyori Shiiba] **Ah, semoga anda menjadi FUJOSHI! *dibakar*

Sekian, terima kasih untuk yang udah baca, review, fave, follow, Mikan sayang kalian semua!

Selamat bertemu di chapter tiga!


	3. Trois

Eren membereskan ranjang Rivaille sambil mengumpat-umpat kesal. Seenaknya saja si kuntet itu menyuruhnya membereskan ranjang! Mengambil ciuman pertamanya juga pula! Padahal, selama ini Eren sudah menjaga jatah ciuman pertamanya baik-baik. Dia cuma mau ciuman dengan seorang yang dicintai.

"Tapi… Kenapa aku diam saja saat dicium si kuntet itu, ya?" gumam Eren, termangu di tempatnya. "Aku malah membiarkannya menciumku, bahkan aku sedikit membalas ciumannya. Itu artinya… aku menikmati ciumannya?"

Wajah Eren memerah saat menyadari ia justru menikmati ciuman itu. Eren menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia buru-buru membereskan ranjang Rivaille, menyiapkan pakaiannya, lalu kabur keluar.

Sepeninggal Eren, Rivaille keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Sebenarnya, Rivaille sudah selesai mandi daritadi. Dia menguping dari pintu kamar mandi untuk mendengarkan apa saja yang Eren ucapkan. Dan apa yang Eren ucapkan tadi membuat hati Rivaille _sedikit_ senang – dalam artian yang hanya dimengerti orang sepertinya.

"Cih, dasar bocah," seringainya penuh arti. "Benar-benar polos dan menarik untuk dimainkan."

* * *

**Innocent Bride © Kusanagi Mikan**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sekarang, Eren dan Rivaille sudah berada di ruang makan bersama Erwin dan Hanji. Eren duduk di kursi dan menatap hidangan di meja makan dengan kagum. Bukannya karena hidangannya terlalu mewah atau apa, sih. Eren juga sering menjumpai hidangan seperti ini di meja makan keluarga Jaeger. Yang membuatnya kagum adalah jumlah hidangan dan aromanya yang sangat menggugah selera.

"Ayo dimakan makanannya, Eren," kata Erwin ramah.

"Iya, terima kasih," angguk Eren sambil tersenyum. Keluarga Smith tidak seburuk perkiraannya. Malah, anggotanya ramah-ramah–kecuali Rivaille, tentu saja.

Eren menyantap _bauernomelette_ dengan lahap. _Bauernomelette_ memang makanan favorit Eren sejak kecil. Ibunya sering memasak _bauernomelette _untuknya, entah itu untuk sarapan atau makan siang. Ah… Tiba-tiba Eren jadi merindukan Ibu. Padahal baru sehari ia tidak bertemu ibunya. Eren jadi berencana untuk menemui Carla sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Enak, Eren?" tanya Hanji antusias. Makhluk pengacau ini, namanya Hanji Smith–Zoe. Iya, dia itu suami Erwin.

"Mm!" Eren mengangguk kuat-kuat sambil menyendok _soondubu_, tahu khas Korea Selatan. "Enak!"

"Dasar bocah," desis Rivaille. "Makanmu kebanyakan, tuh!"

"Biarkan saja dong, Rivaille. Kamu ini sensitif sekali pada calon istrimu, sih?" tegur Erwin.

Dan perkataan Erwin barusan membuat Eren tersedak kuah _soondubu_.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Minum nih, bocah!" Rivaille menyodorkan segelas air mineral. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Eren sampai lelaki itu berhenti terbatuk. "Sudah baikan?"

"Un…" Eren mengangguk, wajahnya sedikit memerah akibat perlakuan Rivaille.

"Nggak usah canggung begitu dong, Eren~" kata Hanji. "Kamu kan akan segera menjadi anggota keluarga kita, fufufu~ Kau dan Rivaille juga cocok banget~ Mesra~"

_PTAK!_

Sebuah sendok melayang dan mencium dahi Hanji dengan mesranya. Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Rivaille. Ck, Rivaille, kau tahu nggak sih memukul sendok pada kepala orang itu pamali? Kamu pernah baca cerita Sangkuriang, kan?

"Berisik."

"Huwwaaaa! Rivaille, kau kejam sekali!" rajuk Hanji.

"Berisik."

Hanji merajuk, sementara Erwin berusaha menenangkan Hanji. Hanji dan Rivaille memang jarang akur, walau pun Hanji adalah ibu angkat Rivaille. Memang terlihat tidak sopan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pribadi Rivaille sangat sulit diubah. Cuma orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa membuatnya lunak. Orang-orang tertentu itu ya orang yang sudah mendapat tempat istimewa di hati Rivaille. Ehm, apa Eren termasuk, ya?

Sementara itu, Eren, teringat akan sesuatu. Dia menoleh ke jam dinding, dan mendapati sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan pagi. Setengah jam lagi sekolahnya akan dimulai.

"**YA AMPUN**!" pekik Eren tiba-tiba, nyaris membuat Erwin serangan jantung. "**SETENGAH JAM LAGI SEKOLAHKU AKAN DIMULAI! AKU SIAP-SIAP DULU**!"

Dengan rusuhnya, Eren beranjak dari kursi dan berlari ke kamarnya. Dia nyaris menabrak Christa yang mau membereskan meja makan. Setelah meminta maaf dengan tidak sopannya, Eren melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamar barunya. Terdengar suara debam berulang kali. Sepertinya, Eren terpeleset karena buru-buru.

"Ck, dasar bocah," decak Rivaille tidak suka. "Aku harus menghajarnya."

"Jangan dong, Rivaille! Dia kan calon istrimu, harusnya kamu sayang dia! Kayak tadi pagi tuh~" goda Hanji, sama sekali tidak kapok.

"Cih, kau saja. Aku tidak mau."

"Eh? Dia kan calon istrimu! Dan tadi pagi, kau menciumnya mesra sekali lho, Rivaille~ Terus, kata Erwin, kau yang mendesain interior kamar Eren, kan? Sudahlah, ngaku aja! Dasar tsundere!" cerocos Hanji.

"Huh." Rivaille memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. "Lalu kalau aku mencium dan mendesain interior kamarnya, kenapa?"

"Itu artinya kau peduli padanya, Rivaille~"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan sambutan padanya," ketus Rivaille.

"He~? Benarkah? Tapi kulihat kemarin kau menggendong Eren ala _bridal_ sambil senyum-senyum sendiri lho~ Ah, dan tadi, Eren berada di kamarmu, kalian berciuman! Kalian habis melakukan 'itu' kan, Rivaille?" cerocos Hanji, lagi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Gerutu Rivaille, kesal karena cerocosan ibu angkatnya yang melebihi pidato Pak RT di acara sunatan membuat telinganya sakit. Tapi kalau dilihat lebih teliti lagi, pipi Rivaille sudah mulai merona. Ralat, sangat merona.

Oh, Rivaille dan sifat _tsundere_-nya.

Hanji dan Erwin terkikik geli karena sifat _tsundere_ Rivaille. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Eren Jaeger berdiri di muka pintu ruang makan sedari tadi, mendengarkan setiap untaian kata yang Rivaille ucapkan. Wajah Eren merona dan jantungnya bergedup kencang, entah kenapa, ia juga tidak mengerti.

"Ah!" Eren memekik, membuat kesan seolah-olah dia baru sampai. "Aku berangkat dulu!"

"Biar Gunther yang mengantarmu," tawar Erwin. "Sekolahmu di Maria Senior High School, kan? Gunther tahu jalannya."

"Uhm, baiklah," angguk Eren. "Maaf merepotkan."

"Tentu saja tidak," senyum Erwin. "Christa, tolong antarkan Eren menemui Gunther."

Christa–yang kebetulan ada di ruang makan–mengangguk. "Baik, Tuan!" Ia lalu menghampiri Eren, senyum manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Mari saya antarkan, Tuan Eren."

"Eh, iya," jawab Eren canggung. Ia beralih ke tiga anggota keluarga Smith itu, lalu pamit dan disambut senyuman hangat Erwin, cengiran Hanji, dan dengusan Rivaille.

_Maid_ berambut pirang itu mengantar Eren untuk menemui Gunther – salah satu supir keluarga Smith. Eren bersandar pada tembok. Tas selempang coklatnya ditentengnya. Eren merasakan degup jantungnya yang berdebar kencang dan pipinya yang panas. Apa benar… Rivaille yang mendesain interior kamarnya? Dan Rivaille menggendongnya sambil tersenyum? Uh… Dia tidak salah dengar, kan? Masa iya iblis kuntet itu bisa tersenyum dan berbuat baik padanya?

"Tuan Eren?"

"Eh, iya?" Eren tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tuan Eren tidak apa-apa?" tanya Christa cemas. "Tuan Eren terlihat pusing dan lemas."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kilah Eren. "Aku hanya mengagumi interior _mansion_ ini, hehehe."

Bohong.

Tentu saja Eren berbohong. Dia tidak sedang mengagumi interior _mansion_ Smith, tapi sedang memikirkan Rivaille. Memikirkan perkataan Rivaille dan Hanji barusan. Ah… Kok Eren jadi memikirkan Rivaille terus, sih? Memang apa salahnya kalau Rivaille yang mendesain interior kamarnya? Bukan suatu hal yang istimewa, kok. Tapi entah kenapa, Eren merasa sedikit… senang. Senang karena Rivaille _sedikit_ memperhatikannya.

Christa nampaknya menyadari kebohongan Eren, terbukti dari raut tidak percayanya. Tapi gadis bermata biru itu berusaha mengenyahkan kecurigaan dan kecemasannya pada Eren. Sebagai gantinya, dia menyunggingkan senyum manis bak malaikat dan menunjuk seorang lelaki berambut hitam. "Itu Gunther."

"Oh." Eren ber-'oh' pelan. Dia mengikuti Christa yang berjalan ke arah Gunther. Gunther sepertinya sedang santai, terlihat dari gestur badannya.

"Hai, Christa," sapanya. "Ada apa?"

"Tuan Erwin menyuruh agar kau mengantar Tuan Eren ke sekolahnya," ujar Christa.

Pandangan Gunther teralih ke Eren. Ia memperhatikan Eren dari atas ke bawah. "Kau Eren Jaeger yang akan dinikahkan dengan Tuan Rivaille itu, kan?"

"Uh, iya." Eren mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Senyum pahit lebih tepatnya. Christa dan Gunther yang melihat senyum pahit Eren ikut prihatin.

_Malang sekali anak ini_, batin Christa dan Gunther.

"Ah, _souka_. Sekolahmu dimana, Tuan Eren?"

"M-Maria Senior High School."

"Sekolah elit itu? Baiklah. Silahkan masuk, Tuan Eren." Gunther membuka pintu mobil.

"T-Terima kasih. D-Dan tolong kalian jangan panggil aku 'Tuan'! Cukup Eren saja," pinta Eren.

"Terserahlah. Ayo masuk!" ulang Gunther lagi.

Eren dengan agak linglung buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia masih sedikit canggung sama _mansion_ Smith. Maklum lah. Eren baru kemarin pindah kesitu, itu pun pindah paksa. Eren menghela napas.

"Mirisnya masa remajaku."

* * *

Maria Senior High School.

Eren keluar dari mobil, mengucapkan terima kasih pada Gunther, lalu berjalan menyusuri lapangan sekolahnya yang memang luas. Ah, bukan berjalan, tapi berlari. Lima menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Eren tidak mau dihukum karena terlambat. Poinnya sudah banyak, dan dia tidak mau lagi nambah poin di buku siswanya.

"Hh… Sedikit lagi! Tatakae!" Eren berlari-lari di tangga, sesekali meloncat-loncat tidak karuan. Sebentar lagi, ia sampai di kelasnya!

Tinggal berbelok, menyusuri koridor, melewati dua kelas, dan… Ya! Dia sampai!

"Hh… Akhirnya… **AKU SAMPAI**!" teriak Eren gembira di ambang pintu kelasnya, kelas 1-A, membuat teman-teman sekelasnya nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

"Hoi! Kau kenapa? Tidak waras lagi?" tanya seekor kuda–ups, maaf–maksudnya Jean, rivalnya Eren.

"Berisik kau, muka kuda!" sembur Eren sambil berjalan ke kursinya yang terletak di paling belakang, istimewa hanya untuknya. Err, ya, soalnya Eren itu murid beasiswa. Jadi ya, agak digimanain gitu sama guru-guru Maria Senior High School. Duduk harus di belakang, sering diabaikan, dan keberadaannya diacuhkan. Apa banget deh ya.

Eren meletakkan tas coklatnya di kursi, lalu duduk untuk mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal karena berlari-lari. Gadis berwajah oriental berambut hitam, Mikasa, menghampiri tempat Eren dengan raut wajah datar yang sudah jadi _trademark_-nya.

"Eren," panggil Mikasa. "Tadi aku melihatmu keluar dari mobil hitam… Itu mobil siapa?"

"Eh?!" Eren pucat. Mampus. Jadi Mikasa melihat dia diantar mobil keluarga Smith?

"Apa itu mobil teman ayahmu, Eren?" tanya Mikasa, lagi. Raut wajahnya datar tapi nada suaranya penasaran.

Duh, Eren harus jawab apa? Kalau jawab jujur, ia yakin Mikasa akan datang ke _mansion_ Smith dan ngamuk disana. Kalau jawab bohong, ia juga yakin Mikasa nggak akan percaya dengannya. Jadi, Eren harus jawab apa? Serba salah.

"Eren?"

"Itu–"

_KRIIIIIIIIIING_

Terpujilah penjaga sekolah yang membunyikan bel masuk.

"Ah, nanti saja deh, Mikasa," kata Eren. "Sudah masuk."

Mikasa mengangguk. Gadis berambut hitam itu lalu kembali ke kursinya yang terletak di depan. Raut wajahnya tidak terlalu datar lagi seperti biasanya, tapi kini dihiasi raut heran dan penasaran. Heran, karena Eren tidak pernah ke sekolah naik mobil pribadi seperti tadi. Penasaran, Eren menumpang di mobil siapa?

'_Tapi ketika kemarin aku berkunjung ke rumah Eren, dia tidak ada. Bibi Carla juga kelihatan gelisah. Ada apa sebenarnya_?' batin Mikasa heran.

Iya, kemarin sore Mikasa berkunjung ke rumah Eren. Setiba disana, Carla menyambutnya dan bilang Eren sedang main. Mikasa tentu aja heran. Eren yang dikenalnya kan, jarang main keluar. Apalagi sore-sore begini. Tapi Mikasa sih pura-pura aja terima jawabannya Carla. Besok, alias hari ini, Mikasa kan bisa tanya langsung ke Eren. Sayangnya, bel masuk sialan itu memutus percakapan mereka.

"Nanti saja deh istirahat kutanyakan," gumam Mikasa.

"Kau bicara apa Mikasa?" tanya Sasha, teman sebangku Mikasa.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Sasha diam tidak menanggapi. Dia sih maklum maklum saja sama teman sebangkunya itu. Lagian, pasti yang tadi digumamkan Mikasa nggak penting.

Sementara itu, Eren, dia sedang bingung mau ngasih alasan apa buat Mikasa. Masa iya dia ngaku yang sebenarnya ke Mikasa kalau dia diantar sama supir keluarga yang anaknya bakal nikah sama dia?

"Nanti saja deh cari alasannya," gumam Eren. "Alasan yang baik selalu datang disaat terdesak!"

Heh? Pepatah darimana itu Eren?

Pintu terbuka keras, sama sekali nggak nyantai. Sudah bisa diduga yang masuk adalah Keith Shadis, wali kelas sekaligus guru pelajaran matematika. Greget.

"Selamat pagi!"

"Pagi!"

"Kumpulkan PR!" perintah . Nggak nanggung-nanggung, masuk langsung nagih PR.

Beberapa anak yang nggak ngerjain PR, termasuk Eren, mendapat hukuman membersihkan sekolah saat pulang nanti. Yah, sabar aja ya, Ren. Udah nasib.

* * *

_Jam istirahat_

"Akhirnya! Istirahat juga!" sorak Eren riang. Kepalanya sudah pusing gara-gara ocehan dari Mr. Shadis.

Eren membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu beranjak dari kursinya untuk pergi ke kantin. Tapi yah, emang hari ini hari sial, Mikasa sudah menghadang Eren duluan. Pastinya mau nanyain soal mobil dan yang kemarin sore.

"Eren, jawab pertanyaanku. Itu mobil siapa? Dan kenapa kemarin sore kau tidak ada di rumah ketika aku mengunjungi rumahmu?"

"Eh?!" Eren melotot ala sinetron. Ah, dia belum menyiapkan jawabannya! Dan, pertanyaan terakhir Mikasa itu sama sekali tidak terduga!

"Jadi kemarin kamu kerumahku?!"

"Iya," angguk Mikasa kalem. "Kenapa memangnya, Eren?"

"T-Tidak kenapa-kenapa." Eren menelan ludah, gugup. "Err… Kemarin aku tidak ada karena… Karena sedang menginap di rumah pamanku! Ya, rumah pamanku. Dan mobil yang tadi itu mobil pamanku. Hehe."

Eren nyengir lebar karena berhasil menemukan alasan yang bagus. Bagus? Iya, bagus. Buktinya aja, si Mikasa kayaknya percaya aja. Tapi raut wajah Mikasa yang percaya itu nggak lama, karena raut wajahnya kembali lagi ke dingin.

"Tapi kemarin Tante Carla bilang kau sedang main, Eren," ucap Mikasa dingin. "Kau berbohong, ya?"

DEG!

Mampus deh. Mampus. Eren memang nggak pandai berbohong, apalagi di depan Mikasa.

"E-Eh iya, itu, aku main ke rumah pamanku… Sama aja, kan?"

Mikasa masih menatap Eren curiga, kelihatannya tidak percaya dengan jawaban Eren. Untungnya, Dewi Fortuna sedang memihak kepada Eren. Sebelum Mikasa sempat membuka mulut, Connie dan Sasha sudah muncul dengan berisik.

"Eren, Mikasa, ke kantin, yuk!" ajak Sasha.

"Iya. Kau harus mengisi tenagamu untuk menjalani hukuman dari Mr. Shadis!" sambung Connie, yang lebih tepatnya bicara (atau mengejek?) kepada Eren.

"Cih," Eren mendecih kesal.

"Sudah." Mikasa menengahi. "Ayo kita ke kantin."

Eren, Sasha, dan Connie mengangguk patuh. Keempat remaja itu lalu pergi dari kelas menuju kantin.

Selama mereka pergi ke kantin, mari kita cek keadaan Rivaille!

* * *

Rivaille membaca berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk di mejanya dengan raut wajah datar seperti biasa. Meskipun tampangnya datar dan sedang membaca berkas, sebetulnya pikirannya terpusat pada satu orang.

Eren.

Yah, remaja beriris hijau itu telah merebut perhatian Rivaille sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Awalnya, Rivaille menolak ketika mendengar kabar dari Erwin bahwa ia akan menikahkan Rivaille dengan putra dari penghutang besar padanya. Mana mau dia dinikahkan dengan anak kelas satu SMA, cowok lagi! Bisa-bisa dia dibilang pedofil nggak laku. Erwin tentu aja punya seribu cara untuk membujuk Rivaille. Bapak angkatnya itu lalu memberikan foto Eren pada Rivaille. Dan bisa tebak apa yang terjadi?

Rivaille menyetujui pernikahannya!

Katanya, anak itu tidak buruk juga. Dan lagi, ia ingin meringankan beban keluarga Jaeger. Hah, padahal sih, alasannya karena Eren itu manis. Apalagi kedua manik _emerald_-nya. Benar-benar membuat hati Rivaille tertancap panah. Panah cinta tentunya, ehem.

"Hm…" Rivaille menyesap teh krisannya yang sudah mendingin. "Jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu lagi dengan Eren…"

Whoa! Lihat! Kau menunggu untuk bertemu dengannya, bahkan memanggil nama kecilnya!

Rivaille menerawang ke jendela. Entah kenapa, pandangannya terlihat… sedih? Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah. Dia menghela napas, kemudian menunduk, menatap permukaan teh krisan yang tenang. Ia seperti sedang mengingat masa lalu.

"Eren…" gumam Rivaille tertahan. "… dan Petra."

"Kuharap dia tidak kembali lagi."

**To Be Contiuned**

* * *

**A/N :**

Oke… CHAPTER APA INI! *jedukin kepala ke meja*

Oh, ini chapter terhancur. Paling hancur dan maksa! Maafin saya kalau chapter ini (pasti) nggak memuaskan kalian. Jujur aja, mood saya lagi hancur dikarenakan beberapa masalah. Dan update-nya lama, itu karena saya nggak ada waktu. PR saya banyak banget, bayangin aja, matematika sekali pertemuan saya harus ngerjain latihan satu bab penuh. Soalnya beranak pinak pula!

Jadi, saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kehancuran dan keterlambatan chapter kali ini. Maaf!

Saya juga mau berterima kasih kepada :

**LalaNur Aprilia, hollow concrete, Guest, Kizuna89, Carmelina Gabriella, mayo, Risma chan, Shiori Kagome, Hiyori Shiiba, Kiyomi Hikari, ChiNekoKagamine, Harumi Ryosei, majiseme, .165, Mashiro Kuroba, Kujo Kazusa, Hamano Emi, Eru Mizutani, Fujioka Saori, ayulopetyas11, Rie Mikaze**

dan siapapun yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca cerita saya

Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya

Saya sayang readers semua!

Saya sayang kalian!

Maaf saya nggak bisa balesin review kalian, saya sibuk, suer.

Sekian, terima kasih dan mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata, selamat bertemu di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
